Sonamy Don't Go Back To Her
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? I'M BRINGING YOU ANOTHER SONAMY STORY WITH MORE CHAPTERS! THERE WILL BE LEMONS AND SWEARS! SON OF A BITCH, NOT THE LEMONS! IT'S FINISHED. BROFIST! BAA HAA :-)
1. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? WELCOME TO ANOTHER SONAMY STORY. THIS STORY IS GONNA HAVE LOTS OF TWISTS. SO, LET'S GET READING. (SORRY IF YOU CAN'T READ IT.)

Sonic was sitting on a branch, talking to Amy. Amy was feeling upset. "Sonic, can I ask you something?" "Sure Amy. What is it?" "When are you gonna stop?" "Stop what?" "Running away from me." "Amy." Sonic holded Amy. "I-I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I feel that way too. I'll stop now." "But why do you run away? Please tell me. Am I ugly? Is that what you think?" Sonic hugged Amy. "Amy. I would never say those words to you. You're beautiful." Amy blushed. "R-Really?" Sonic holded Amy closer. "Of course. I'm sorry for running away. I was too shy to talk to you. But I don't want hurt you anymore. You done everything for me. You may be annoying sometimes but without you, I'm nothing." Amy started to cry. "Sonic. That means so much to me." Sonic holded Amy closer. Amy was close to Sonic's lips. "There something that I been dying to tell you." Amy holded Sonic's back. Sonic holded Amy's head. "What is it?" Sonic lifted her chin up. Amy came closer to Sonic. "SONIC?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sonic looked at Sally. "S-SAL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" "I DON'T WANT TO!" "DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" "BU-" "NOW!" "Sorry Ames. I gotta go. I promise, I'll be back." "Okay." "I'm waiting!" Sonic jumped off. Sally grabbed Sonic's ear. "OWW! SAL! THAT HURTS!" Sally took Sonic to her house. Amy got down and walked home. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" "Talking to Amy." "DOESN'T LOOK LIKE TALKING! YOU KNOW I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" "I KNOW YOU ARE! I DIDN'T SAY YOU WEREN'T!" "Come on Sonic, I'm sorry for yelling. I love you." Sally kissed Sonic. "Sonic, I want more of your body." "No. I'm not in the mood." "Oh stop. Give your princess some love." "Sally. I'm not gonna do it. No way!" "Why not?" "Because I don't want to!" "Fine. Don't ask me to do it later." "Fine." Sonic went to the door. "Where are you going?" "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back." Sonic went Amy's house. He knocked on the door. Amy opened the door and hugged Sonic. "Sonic." "Amy." Amy took Sonic inside. Sonic sat on the couch. Amy sat by him. "Amy. I'm sorry for that. I didn't know that was gonna happen." Amy made a sad look. "It's okay." Sonic holded Amy. "Sonic. Have you ever kissed Sally?" "She kisses me. And I don't like it. I've never kissed her." "Do you actually love her?" "Honestly, no. I don't like her. She's too mean. She just asked me to..." Sonic paused and looked at Amy. "I don't want to tell you." "You mean, she asked you to have sex?" Amy started to cry. "I thought she was nuts." Amy giggled. "You're so beautiful Amy." "What were you gonna tell me?" "Amy." Sonic holded Amy closer. Then, a knock was heard. "SONIC! COME OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Sonic holded Amy. "Amy. I don't want to leave you." "Sonic. I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry. Just go." Amy started to cry. Sonic made a sad look as he saw Amy crying. Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. "Sonic. You're so romantic." "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku. Please go. Before you get in trouble. Go out the back door." "Thank you Amy. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." Sonic gave Amy a small kiss and went out. Sonic was behind Sally. "Sally, what are you doing?" "Don't play dumb. Why were you in there?" Tails was watching Sonic from the bushes. "Don't worry Sonic. I'll help you out." Tails ran to Sally. "SALLY!" "NOT NOW TAILS, SONIC GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" "THERE'S A NEW HAIR SALON IN STATION SQUARE!" Sally made a surprise look. "Really?" "Yeah. It's opened." "Later Sonic." Sally ran to Station Square. "Tails. Th-" "Just go to Amy. If anything goes wrong, tell me." "You're the best." Sonic hugged Tails and went in Amy's house. Tails sat on Amy's doorstep . He was watching to see if Sally came back. Amy was sleeping. Sonic picked up Amy and holded her. Amy was holding Sonic while sleeping. Amy woke up and smiled. "I thought you were with Sally." "Tails helped me out. Won't be seeing her for a while." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. "I love you Amy. I always had." "Sonic. You're so romantic. Please stay here. Don't go back to Sally." "I'll try Amy. But I'm here for now." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. "Amy. I always wanted you since I first met you. You're so nice. Why did I chose Sally over you?" Sonic started to cry. "Why? Why can't I break up with her? She's so mean to me. I..." Amy looked at Sonic. "Sonic. It's okay." "No it's not okay. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to be with you. I don't want to leave you again. You're so beautiful." "Sonic. I wish there was a way to break up with her." "Amy. Please don't make me go back to her. I love you so much." "Sonic. I can't do anything about it. I wish I could." "Amy. I..." Sonic looked at Amy and kissed her. "If she comes back, tell her I'm not here." "I will." Amy holded Sonic tight. Sonic switch the kiss to tongue. "You taste so good Amy." "Oh Sonic." "Can you please show me your room?" "Okay." Amy took Sonic to her room. "Amy. You got a lot of pictures of me." "If Sally see these, she'll tear them apart. That's why they're in my room." "If Sally see me here with you, she'll slap me." "But, you're older than her." "But, she's the princess. She slaps the hell out of me. That's why you don't." "Oh Sonic." Sonic kissed Amy. He laid Amy on her bed. Sonic laid on top of her. Amy holding Sonic tight. Sonic holded Amy tighter. "Amy. I love you so much. I want more of you. Please." "I don't know. Sally will be really pissed off. Maybe next time." "Amy please. You're so beautiful. I always wanted to do you." "Sonic I'm tired. Next time. I promise. Please." "Okay. Only because I love you." "Sonic." Sonic kissed Amy. He rubbed Amy's back. Amy started to moan. "Sonic. That feels so good." "Amy. I wanted you to say that for a long time." Sonic kissed Amy as he rubbed her back. "Oh Sonic. Please don't stop. It feels so good."

WARNING: LEMONS BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! I HOPE I DON'T GO TOO FAR!

"Amy. I really want you now." Sonic took off Amy's red dress. "Sonic I don't..." Sonic nibbled on Amy's neck. "Oh Sonic. Do it. Please!" "That's what I want to hear." Sonic removed Amy's bra and panties. Then, he took off his shoes. "Sonic. Please don't hurt me." "I'll try not to." Sonic putted his dog inside Amy's hole. Then, he moved back and forth. "Ohh Sonic. Go deeper." Sonic pushed his dog all the way in. "Scratch me if I'm hurting you." Sonic move faster. As he done that, Amy was scratching really fast. Sonic went a little slower. "Sonic please, faster." "It may hurt you." "Just do it." Sonic went faster. "Oh Sonic. Please, a little harder." "Amy. I don't want to hurt you." "Please. I love you so much." Sonic sighed and went harder. Amy moaned. "Oh yes! More Sonic." Sonic went faster and harder, making Amy moan louder. "Sonic! I'm cumming." Sonic went harder. "SONIC!" Amy's fluid was leaking as Sonic pull his dog out. Amy went to Sonic's dog. "Amy. I don't think.." Amy sucked his dog. "Amy..." She was swirling her tongue around the dog. (At least, I'm not going too far. I hope.) "Amy. You're mouth feels so good. Please go all the way." Amy sucked it whole. Sonic was moaning. "I always wanted this Sonic." "I wanted it more." Amy sucked it faster and harder. "Amy. I'm gonna cum!" Amy licked the tip. Then, she sucked it whole. Sonic was moaning. "AMY!" Sonic's fluid was leaking. Amy pushed her ass in Sonic's dog. "Amy. You're so sexy. I really don't want to go back. I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku. I'm tired. I'm gonna take a shower and make dinner." "You mind if I join." "No. You're welcome anytime." "What about the shower?" "I don't mind. And you need one because I don't want Sally know that we..." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight . "I love you Soniku." "I love you too Amy. Let's go." Sonic and Amy got up and went to the shower.

WELL, I GUESS THAT DIDN'T BOTHER ME! I'LL ALLOW IT!

Sonic and Amy were in the shower. Sonic was washing Amy. Amy was washing Sonic. Sonic holded Amy and kissed her. Amy holded Sonic tight.

Okay let's just skip the shower cause I don't want to make another lemon. Or like, don't drop the soap. Lol

10 minutes later, Sonic and Amy got out of the shower and went to the kitchen. "I'm so lucky, my beautiful rose had great cooking." "Oh Sonic. You're so sweet." Amy putted 4 chile dogs on Sonic's plate. Then, she placed his food in front of Sonic. "Amy. Thank you so much. Sally usually eat all the chile dogs." "Sonic. Maybe you should tell her that you found someone else." "She not like that Amy. She'll kill anyone who I love. I don't want to lose you Amy. I'm nothing without you." "Sonic. I'm so sorry." "No. It's okay. I'll stay with you no matter what. You're special to me." Sonic kissed Amy. "Sonic. Please eat your food." Sonic took a bite of Amy's chile dogs. "Mmmmmm. Amy, these are so good." Sonic ate the chile dog. He took 2 more and gobbled it up. Amy was giggling. Sonic picked up the last chile dog. He looked at Amy, face to face. He holded the chile dog and moved it towards Amy's mouth. Amy holded the chile dog and took a bite from the front. Sonic took a bite from the back. They both continued to share their chile dog. As they did, they got closer to each other. When they finished the chile dog, they kissed. "Amy. I'm not going anywhere but, I'm gonna sit out for a sec." "Okay." Sonic kissed Amy and went outside. He saw Tails sitting on Amy's doorstep. "Tails? How long were you here. Since I told Sally about the Hair Salon." Sonic was shocked. "W-WHAT?!" "What's wrong with you? And why was Amy yelling?" Sonic whispered everything to Tails. Tails made a surprise look. "Oh. Well, you've been laid for the first time." "Tails. What were you doing?" "Watching to see if Sally came back. Hope you took a shower." "I did. 10 minutes ago." "Alone?" Tails was smiling. "No." "I thought so." "Tails. You should go home. I'll come to you when there is trouble." "Alright." Tails flew home. Sonic went inside Amy's house. Amy was laying on the couch. Sonic picked her up. "Sonic! Hahaha!" Sonic holded Amy and kissed her. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." Then a knock was heard. "SOOONNIICC! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Sonic made a sad look and hugged Amy. "I don't want to go now! I want to stay with you! Please don't make me go back to her! I love you Amy." Sonic hugged Amy and started to cry. Amy took out a ring. "Here. Tails gave me this. It turns you invisible. And no-one can feel you." Sonic smiled and took the ring and putted it on. Sonic became invisible. "SONIC!" Amy opened the door. "Sally. What is your problem?" "WHERE IS SONIC?!" "He's not here." "DON'T LIE TO THE PRINCESS! WHERE IS HE?!" "I don't know. Try asking Tails. Nice hair style. I like it." "Why thank you. I never heard you say that to me. Alright I'll see Tails. But I got my eye on you." Sally walked to Tails' house. Amy went inside. "Sonic, she's gone." Sonic took off the ring. "Really?" "Yeah." Sonic hugged Amy and kissed her. "Thank you so much. I love you so much Amy." Amy holded Sonic tight. Sonic rubbed Amy's back. Amy started to moan. "Oh Sonic. That feels so good." Sonic holded Amy tighter. Then, rubbed Amy's behind. "Such a smooth, soft, sexy, butt Amy." "Sonic. You naughty hedgehog." Sonic laid Amy on the couch and kissed her. He was on top of Amy. Sonic changed the kiss to tongue. Amy holding Sonic tight. Sonic and Amy's tongue were wrestling with each other. Then, they move around, touching every part of their tongue. Amy was making sounds. Sonic was enjoying it so much. His heart was beating faster. His tail was wagging. He started to cry. Amy looked at Sonic. "What's wrong Sonic?" "Amy. That was amazing. I enjoyed it so much. I love you so much Amy. I don't ever want to leave you." "Sonic. You're so romantic. And you always make me feel so happy. I love you Sonic. I don't want you to leave." Sonic kissed Amy. Then, he changed it to tongue. "Amy. You're so beautiful." "Oh Sonic." Sonic kissed Amy's neck. "Sonic..." Sonic kissed Amy's chest. (Close to Amy's Breast. So I'll still allow it.) "Oohh Sonic." Sonic went to her feet. He rubbed them. "Oooohhhh Sonic! This feels so good. Please. Don't stop." Sonic kept rubbing Amy's feet. "Sonic..." Sonic heard some cracking sounds when he rubbed Amy's feet. "Ohhh. I feel so much better." Sonic went back to Amy and kissed her. "Can I please live with you?" "You can. But, Sally is looking for you." "Don't worry. She'll give up and go home. She won't find me here. So, can I sleep with you my beautiful rose?" "Yes you can." Sonic kissed Amy and took her to her room. He laid Amy on the bed. Sonic laid by her. "Sonic. How long are you gonna hide from Sally?" "I don't know Ames. But I can't hide forever. Amy, do you mind if I get a glass of milk?" "Take whatever you want. Just don't break anything." "Y-You're not gonna say no?" "Why would I say no?" "Because Sally doesn't let me." "Oh." "You're so nice Amy." Amy smiled at Sonic. "I love you Soniku." "I love you too Amy." Sonic kissed Amy and went to get a glass of milk. When he got back, Amy was sitting on the bed. "Amy. You're okay?" "Yeah." Sonic holded Amy's hand. "Sonic. I don't know if you should be here." "Amy." Sonic laid on Amy. "Trust me. Sally should be home now. Everything will be fine. I promise. I'll find a way to break up with her. And then, I'm yours." "Sonic..." Amy kissed Sonic. Sonic holded Amy tight. "Amy...I can't take it anymore. I must go!" "Where are you going?" "I'll be back my beautiful rose." Sonic kissed Amy. "Hurry back." Sonic nodded and went to Sally's house. "Sonic. You're back. Where were you? Sal I h-" Sonic looked at Sally texting on her phone. " Who are you texting to?" Sally hid her phone. "No-one." Sonic grabbed the phone and looked. "Sonic! Don't read it!" Sonic read her messages. Then, he made a surprise look. "Sal! You cheated on me! That's it! WE'RE THROUGH!" "SONIC WAIT! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Sonic ran to Amy's house. Amy was sitting on the bed. She looked at Sonic. "What happened. Sonic smiled and hugged Amy. "Sally cheated on me." "Really? Why are you happy?" "Because I finally broke up with her. Amy Rose. I'm yours now." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy started to cry. "I'm so happy. I love you Sonic." "I love you too Amy." Sonic kissed Amy. "Come on Sonic, I'm tired." "Alright." Amy and Sonic laid on the bed and covered up. "Good night Sonic." "Good night Amy." Sonic kissed Amy. The two hedgehogs closed their eyes and went to sleep.

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS! YOU'VE READ CHAPTER 1 OF THIS STORY! I'M GONNA MAKE CHAPTER 2 OKAY! SO PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND BROFIST! BAA HAA :-)


	2. I'M SORRY!

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? I'M BRINGING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER OF ANOTHER SONAMY STORY. SO LET'S GET READING. I'm kinda tired of leaving the caps on. I always forget.

The next day, Amy was making breakfast. Sonic was still sleeping. "Sonic should sleep a little longer. I want him to relax." Sonic came out of Amy's room. "Never mind." "Morning Ames." "Morning Sonic." "Smells good. What are you cooking?" "Eggs and bacon." "That sounds really good." Sonic kissed Amy. I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." After breakfast, Sonic was cleaning the dishes. "Sonic, please let me clean them." "Amy. It's okay. I'm doing it for you. I love you." "Okay. I just want you to relax." "It's okay Amy. You can relax." Amy smiled and gave Sonic a small kiss. "Wait till I'm done." "I'm already waiting." Amy went to watch T.V. 5 minutes later, Sonic was finished. "Amy I'm finished." Sonic ran towards Amy. Then, he laid on her. "Sonic, you're so warm." "You're so cozy." Sonic kissed Amy. Then, he changed it to tongue. Then, a knock was heard. "Sonic. Someone is at the door." "It's probably Sally. Just ignore her." Sonic nibbled on Amy's neck. "Sonic. That hahahahaha. That tickles. Hahahahaha." Sonic kissed Amy. "Sonic. Please go see Sally. For me. So she won't spoil this." Sonic sighed and went to the door. "Who is it?" "Sonic. It's me. Sally. Come we talk please?" Sonic opened the door. "What is it Sal?" "Sonic. I know you have someone else with you. And I'm happy for you. I'm here to say I'm sorry for cheating on you. And for being so rude to you. I'm sorry for everything. I hope we can still be friends." Sonic smiled and hugged Sally. "Yes we can. You want to come in for a while?" "Sure." Sally went inside. "Hey Amy." Amy made a sad look. "Oh. Hey Sally. What are you doing here?" "I'm here to apologize." "R-Really." "I'm sorry about the past years. We were fighting for Sonic. But I don't want to fight a Freedom Fighter. I just want to be friends." Amy hugged Sally. "Okay Sally. I mean Princess Sally." Sonic and Sally laughed. "I got to go now. Thank you for accepting my apologies." "You're welcome Sal." Sally went home. "Now, where were we?" "Sonic. No. Please don't." Sonic nibbled on Amy's neck. "Hahahahaha. Sonic, stop. Hahahah. I'm ticklish." "Oh you are?" Sonic tickled Amy. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Sonic kissed Amy. "Mmm. You're so romantic. I'm really sorry about Sally." "Don't worry. She'll find somebody. Hopefully, not Tails or Knuckles." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. "Wanna do it tonight?" "No. Please don't. I'm really tried." "But you haven't done anything." "But still I don't want to. Maybe tomorrow night. I love you." "You're so sexy." "Oh Sonic, you're acting so bad. You've changed a lot." "Me? I'm still Sonic." "You mean, Sexy Sonic." "You're sexy." "What makes you think that?" "You have a very sexy body." "Oh Sonic." Sonic holded Amy and kissed her.

HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? SORRY IF THIS WAS SHORT. I'M MAKING THE LAST CHAPTER. MAYBE THERE WILL BE LEMONS. NOT SURE YET. BUT THE LAST CHAPTER IS GONNA BE REALLY SAD. BUT EVERY STORY I MAKE, HAS A HAPPY ENDING. SO YES THERE WILL BE LOTS OF TWISTS THERE. SEE YOU ON FINAL CHAPTER BROS! BROFIST! BAA HAA :-)

See, I left the caps on again.


	3. BROKEN APART

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? LET'S GO TO CHAPTER 3! Again, I left the fucking caps on.

Sonic and Amy were making out. "Amy you're so beautiful. I want more of you. Please." "Sonic I don't want to. I'm tired." "Okay. I won't bother you." "Oh so now you don't want sex?" "I do. But I don't want to bother you until you break." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. Then, they switched the kiss to tongue. Sonic was rubbing Amy's body. Amy was moaning. "Sonic, that feels so good." Sonic took off Amy's dress. NOT A LEMON! "Sonic. Stop!" "What?" "I told you, I don't want to. I'm tired." "Please?" "No. I'm sorry. I don't want to." Sonic sighed and got off of Amy. Amy putted her dress back on. Sonic walked to the door. "Where are you going?" "I'll be back. I love you." "I love you too." Sonic went outside. Amy laid down and fell asleep.

AMY'S DREAM

Sonic was walking. Amy saw Sonic and ran to him. She holded Sonic tight. "Sonic." "Amy, what are you doing?" Amy made a confusing look. "Hugging you. Is that a problem?" Sonic freed himself. "Yes, it's a problem." Amy made a sad look. "But, how is it a problem?" "You're bothering me." "Sorry. You need anything?" "Yes, I need you to leave me alone." "Okay, you didn't have to be mad at me." Amy walked home. As she got to her door, she saw Sonic kissing Sally. "Yeah Sally, you're so sexy. Wanna do it here?" "Hell yeah." Amy gasped and woke up.

END OF DREAM

She started to cry. "Why? Why So-" Amy realized that she was awake. "I was just dreaming. None of that happened. Thank God I'm awake." Sonic came back. "Hey Sonic." Sonic was mad. "Sonic? Is there something bugging you?" Sonic looked at Amy. "Yeah. You." Amy started to cry. "But I didn't do anything to you." Sonic went to Amy. Sonic grabbed Amy. "Sonic? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT YOU TO FOLLOW ME ANYMORE!" Amy made a angry look. "Wait. I stopped following you. Why are you saying that to me?" Sonic made a confusing look. Then, he made a surprise look. "Oh no. Amy I'm so sorry." Sonic holded Amy. "Amy. I'm sorry." Amy pushed Sonic. "SORRY?! YOU WERE TRYING TO SCARE ME! WHY SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU?! IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME SONIC, THEN DON'T TALK TO ME!" Amy ran outside. "Amy!" Sonic ran after Amy. "He doesn't love me. I should of known." Sonic jumped on Amy. Sonic was on top of Amy. "Amy please don't leave me. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. You're all I got." Amy pushed Sonic. "Why don't you go back to Sally?" Amy ran away. Sonic dropped to the ground. "Amy. I will always love you." Sonic laid flat down and cried without saying anything. Amy ran back home. "There. Now I won't bother him." Amy sat down and watched T.V. Sonic got up and walked. When he was near Amy's house, he started to cry and fell on the ground. "Why? Why did I do that? Amy! Please don't leave me! Amy! AAAAMMMMYYYY!" Sonic laid on the ground. Amy heard Sonic yelling. "Sonic? Was that Sonic?" Amy looked out the door. She saw Sonic lying on the ground. "Oh Sonic. I hope you're alright." Amy sneaked up to Sonic. "Amy. I'm sorry for everything. I wish you can forgive me." Amy holded Sonic. "Amy?" Amy pulled Sonic up and hugged him. "Sonic." Sonic hugged Amy tight. "Amy! Please don't leave me again." "I won't. I'm sorry for leaving you." Sonic holded Amy tighter. "Amy. I'm sorry for yelling at you." "That's okay. I had nightmares when you left. I was really upset. Then, you came in making me feel worse. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go." Sonic holded Amy tighter. Then, he cried. "Sonic. It's okay. I know, you didn't mean it. I'm here for you. Please stop crying." Sonic kissed Amy. "Sonic..." Amy holded Sonic tight. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." Sonic took Amy to her house. 10 minutes later, Sonic and Amy were watching T.V. "Umm. Sonic?" "Hmm?" "Why were you acting so mad?" "I was having a flashback. It's about you bothering me." Amy was stunned after what Sonic had said. "Then, I fell asleep. I had this dream that me and Sally were having sex in front of you." "Sonic. That's the same dream I had." Sonic was shocked. "Ohh Amy. I...Never mind. Just go leave me again. I'm really sorry for everything. I wouldn't do anything like that." Amy holded Sonic and kissed him. "Amy. You forgive me?" "Yeah. I know, you didn't mean it. I love you Soniku." "I love you too Amy."

WARNING: DO I EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT?! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Amy took off Sonic's shoes. Sonic took off her dress. "Amy. Please. For me. I love you." Sonic carried Amy to her room. He laid her down on her bed. Sonic laid on top of her and kissed her. "You're so sexy. "Sonic. You're so big." Amy went to Sonic's dog and sucked it. "Amy. Please do it." Amy sucked it harder. "Amy! You're mouth feels so good." Amy was swirling her tongue around the dog. Sonic was moaning. Amy sucked the whole thing. "Amy. I'm cumming!" Amy sucked it faster and harder. "Amy." Sonic was moaning. Amy sucked it faster and harder. "AMY!" Sonic dog was leaking. Sonic took off Amy's panties and bra. "Ready to be penetrated?" "Yes." Sonic pushed his dog in Amy's hole. "Sonic. Please. Go hard and fast." "I don't want to hurt you." "I love you Soniku. Now please. Take me." Sonic went harder and faster. Amy was moaning loud. "Tell me if you want to stop." "I will. Please go harder and faster." Sonic sighed and went harder and faster. Amy was screaming. "SSSOOOOONNNNIIIICCCC!" Amy was leaking. "Amy. That was amazing. You're so sexy." Sonic kissed Amy. "Mmmm. I love you Soniku." "I love you too Amy." Sonic holded Amy. "Please don't ask me for sex." "Sorry Ames, I gotta sometimes." "Okay. But no more. I'm really tired." "Ok." "Sonic?" "Yeah." "When we get kids, what are you gonna name them?" "If it's a boy, I'll name him Dash. If it's a girl, I'll name her Rose." "That's sounds perfect." Amy holded Sonic tight. "I just don't understand why you don't want to marry me earlier." "I was shy Amy. But, will you marry me now?" Amy looked at Sonic. He was holding a diamond ring. Amy started to cry. "Oh Sonic. I've been waiting forever for you to say that." "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Sally." "WHAT?!" "Just kidding. Hahaha! Will you marry me Amy Rose?" "Yes I will. I love you so much Sonic." "I love you too Amy." Sonic kissed Amy and putted the ring on her finger. "It's so beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you my beautiful rose." Sonic kissed Amy and fell asleep. Amy holded Sonic tight and fell asleep.

The End. (ANOTHER WEIRD HAPPY ENDING.)

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? YOU KNOW, WHEN I MAKE THESE STORIES AND CHAPTERS , I THINK THAT THIS ENDING IS THE SAME ENDING ON MOST OF MY STORIES. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO BROFIST! BAA HAA :-) AND DAMN, I FORGOT. Caps was on again.


End file.
